


Frost

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braxiatel is not necessarily the Icicle anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

They had called Braxiatel the Icicle at the Academy, and back then, the name had been accurate. And in some ways, it still was, although he thought himself to be rather warmer and more congenial than he had been back then. These days, he was more like frost - far more subtle, with his influence spreading quietly as no one noticed. And of course, he was the epitome of elegance. That was his greatest source of pride, these days. 

Frost was beautiful and subtle, and no one tended to pay too much attention to it, which was what Braxiatel needed when he shaped the world around him. He enjoyed being at the center of attention, of course, but when it came to the things he needed to do, that couldn't happen. The background was the place for him, these days - either the silent overlord of his collection, or Romana's confidante, two steps back behind her and to the right. 

Braxiatel's influence could gently eat away at those who threatened his lady, as well as those who threatened Gallifrey as a whole. Frost took its time, but it was well worth it, as the metal beneath it would always, always rust. And to anyone else? They would only see the beauty, the elegance. Not many thought to wonder what the frost was doing underneath all of its swirling designs. 

Braxiatel feared that he would melt and disappear someday, just like frost. In fact, he knew so. Every time the Lady Romana touched him, he felt a bit of himself melt away. The closer she got to him, the more he was prepared to do to keep her safe, and that would be his undoing in the end.

It was all right, however. If there was anyone he would disappear for, it was Romana, and it would be worth it. In the end, Romana would not need the little swirls of ice and cold. Cold was never a comfort. She would need the fire and warmth that blazed from Leela, and the strength and loyalty of Narvin, like a wall of stalwart stone. Slowly, Braxiatel's frost would melt away, so quietly that perhaps, they would not ever remember he had been there. 

Braxiatel touched a finger to the cold window in front of him, watching as his finger melted its frost away.  _You and I are alike, my friend. But I do not think I was meant to be anything else._


End file.
